1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In an all-in-one computer (shown as FIG. 2), a platform controller hub (PCH) chip 130 of a printed circuit board (PCB) includes a first group of pins 140 to be connected to a first mini card connector 110, and a second group of pins 150 to be connected to a second mini card connector 120. A mini serial advanced technology attachment (mSATA) card 100 is plugged into the first mini card connector 110 to connect to the PCH chip 130, and a mini peripheral component interconnect express (mini-PCIe) card 200 is plugged into a second mini card connector 120 to connect to the PCH chip 130. Thus, the mini-PCIe card 200 and the mSATA card 100 need separate connectors to connect to the PCH chip 130, which increases a cost of the PCB.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.